YuGiWhat?
by Phoenix-Flower92
Summary: Ethan teaches Sarah to play Yu-Gi-Oh. Cute EthanXSarah One-shot.


**So, I really have no idea where this idea came from. It popped into my head, and I thought it would make an epic one-shot. I don't really play Yu-Gi-Oh, my boyfriend does. I had him teach me once, but I'm still fuzzy on how it's played. I apologize. I hope this is enjoyable anyways. It's Ethan-Sarah, if that counts. Lol.**

"What nerd-game are you two playing tonight?"

Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir sat at the kitchen table in Ethan's house. They were sitting across from each other, with cards all sprawled out in front of them. Both were holding four or five cards, and Benny in particular seemed to be analyzing his handful of cards. They were in the middle of some sort of strange game, Sarah had confidently concluded.

It was Friday night, and once again Sarah was babysitting Ethan's younger sister, Jane. At the moment, Jane sat content in front of the TV. For how long, Sarah didn't know.

Ethan seemed slightly shy about the game as he shot Sarah a sort of half-smile, a little bit of pink flooding his cheeks. Benny just grinned.

"It's Yu-Gi-Oh," Benny stated.

"Yu-Gi-What?" Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Wow, I was right. It really is a nerd-game. It looked like it, but it even sounds like one." She stopped short, because she definitely had more to say about the matter, but Ethan was looking down, as if completely embarrassed now.

Sarah bit her lip, and then thought that looking at the cards would maybe seem as if she showed some interest in the game, and if she showed interest, Ethan would return to his normal color. Although, she noted, he did look rather adorable with flushed cheeks. She shook the thought away immediately, reaching forward for one of the cards in front of Benny.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Benny shouted as she took one right off the table. "We're using these! We're in the middle of the game! Ethan, she's interrupting!"

Sarah attempted to stifle a giggle, but it was futile. Looking at one of the cards did not make the game any less nerdy. At all.

"Naturia Sunflower?" She read, which was located at the top of the card. There was a picture below it, of a cute smiley-face flower. The stem of the flower was an actual body, with arms and legs, and it was sitting on a red and white mushroom-thing.

"Yes, you've seen the card. Can I have it back?" Benny was annoyed.

"I didn't know you were so attached to this adorable little flower-card." Sarah laughed, placing the card back in front of Benny.

"Suddenly it's not as fun to play this." Benny sighed.

Ethan didn't argue. "You can go look through my other games upstairs. If you want."

Benny shrugged. "Okay." He hopped up from where he'd been sitting and jogged up the stairs.

Sarah smiled and took the opportunity to take Benny's seat. She picked up the cards he'd been holding.

"Naturia Strawberry." She read. This one was a giant upside-down strawberry. Like the flower, it had a green, stem body. It also had eyes, as well as a smiling mouth. Sarah glanced up from the card, "Are they all like this? Strawberries and flowers?"

"They're monsters," Ethan mumbled, "But don't underestimate the cuteness of some of them."

Sarah found herself trying not to laugh again.

"Do you...want to see some of mine?" He asked. Then, before she answered, Ethan handed over his entire deck of cards.

"Um, okay." Sarah said.

The first card she came upon was titled_ Stardust Dragon_. It had a giant dragon-type of monster on it, that really didn't look like a dragon at all in Sarah's opinion. The next one in the pile read _The Fabled Unicore_. It featured a picture of an angry-looking white unicorn with armor on. No wonder it was angry, Sarah thought, it was fabled and it was forced to play dress-up. Then there was _Naturia Rosewhip_, which had a smiling rose with creepy red eyes. It really was quite entertaining to look through the cards. Wait. Had she just told herself that she was entertained with looking through the cards of a nerd-game? Sarah shuddered and ceased in going through Ethan's deck of cards.

She glanced up again, right at Ethan. Ethan smiled brightly, his chocolate-brown eyes lighting up. And there it was again...that sudden desire to pretend as though she cared about his interests. _Pretend._ Yeah. That's certainly all it was. She was pretending she cared.

"Do you want to learn?" Ethan asked softly. It was a good thing that Sarah possessed super-hearing, because otherwise she would have had to ask, "come again?"

Sarah casually glanced over at Jane, who was still deeply absorbed in a marathon of some comedy-action TV series that was obviously making fun of Dusk.

"It's okay if you don't," Ethan added, his voice still so soft.

Sarah returned her gaze to him, and their eyes locked. It was one of those beautiful moments in life, and she couldn't deny how powerful it was. So many words were expressed in that silent moment.

"Sure, you can...show me the basics," Sarah smiled.

"I'm really not that good of a teacher," Ethan sighed, backing out suddenly as if he hadn't truly expected her to accept the offer.

"Ethan!" Sarah cried out.

"Okay, okay," Ethan held up his hands, "I'll try."

Sarah handed his deck of cards back to him.

"Each player starts off with five cards," Ethan explained, "And then before each turn, you draw one more card so that way you have six cards."

Sarah took five cards from the top of the deck, and then drew one more card. "Easy enough. What's next?"

"You can pick one to lay down. You want to look at the Attack and Defense numbers, because that's important."

Sarah glanced down at her cards and sort of did an "eenie-meenie-miney-moe" jig inside her head. In the end, the _Naturia Pineapple_ card won. At the bottom, it read:

_Atk: 100_

_ Def: 100_

"So, just lay it down?" She questioned.

"Yeah, well, you can lay the card face-up or face-down." Ethan replied.

"What's the difference?"

"Putting it face-down means you have an advantage since your opponent doesn't know what you have."

"Hmm..." Sarah said.

She figured face-down was the best option then, since _Naturia Pineapple_ didn't have a high Attack or Defense number. Maybe she could psych Ethan out if she put it face-down. He would think she had a good card. Although, she didn't understand why it mattered. She didn't understand the point of the game or how to win or any of that. Ethan hadn't been just being modest when he said he wasn't that good of a teacher.

Sarah laid the card down, and when it was Ethan's turn, he put down the _Naturia Rosewhip_ card that she had looked at earlier. It was back to Sarah. She drew one more card.

"Alright, now you can lay down another card, or you can turn that one over and attack me if you want." Ethan told her.

Sarah decided to go ahead and turn her _Naturia Pineapple_ card over, just out of curiosity. She wanted to know what would happen. When she did, Ethan showed her the Attack and Defense on his card versus her card. _Naturia Rosewhip_ read:

_Atk: 400_

_ Def: 1700_

"Okay, so if the attack is higher than the defense, the attacking monster wins." Ethan said. "The attack of mine is 400, and your defense is only 100, so my monster wins. You'll discard yours now, putting it in the graveyard."

Sarah sighed, "Well this monster is no good. It would get destroyed all the time because it's defense is so low. Why would anyone want to use it?"

"Well, when you have a weaker monster like that, it has a good effect. You can bring it back at the start of any turn and it doesn't count as a normal summon. Basically, it's hard to keep on the field but it has a good effect."

"Got it." Sarah said, even though she really didn't.

"I"m sorry," Ethan apologized, biting his lip, "It's actually a really complicated game."

"Nerd-games typically are!" Sarah laughed, though she felt kind of bad for insulting Ethan's taste in games.

Ethan's face flushed all over again, and he looked down. Sarah moved her chair a little, in the direction of Ethan. It was silent except for the TV in the living room, where Jane still remained glued to her seat. Minutes passed, and Sarah edged closer to Ethan again with her chair. She was very careful to be slow about it, because Ethan didn't seem to notice until all of a sudden she was sitting right next to him.

"Why are you?" Ethan asked all confused when he finally noticed that Sarah was next to him instead of across from him.

Sarah giggled. "Why do you get so embarrassed about Yu-Gi-What?"

"Yu-Gi-Oh?" Ethan corrected, but he laughed too.

"That."

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know."

"You shouldn't." Sarah said. "If you like to play it, you should be proud of that. Even if I do think it's completely nerdy."

"You think it's completely nerdy?" Ethan's face was priceless.

"I think _you're_ completely nerdy in general." Sarah confessed.

"I already knew that...but...still...you think..."

Sarah didn't know why she did it. Really, she didn't. It made no sense. But she leaned forward, and her lips were on top of Ethan's. It was just a small kiss, just a peck on the lips. A long peck on the lips, but a peck nonetheless. It felt indescribable, almost magical. She pulled back and their lips parted with that-kissing-noise.

"Does it matter?" She whispered, and her hand caressed his cheek.

Ethan seemed too stunned for words, and really, Sarah felt like she should be too, on the account of the fact that she was just as confused as he was. Yet for some reason she couldn't shut up.

"Be passionate about what you love. One person's nerd-game is another person's life, or at least a part of their life. And what defines nerd anyway? Sure, you're nerdy to me, but how do you know that nerd to me actually means cool? Or, not cool really, but...interesting. Yeah. Interesting. That's what you are. I find you interesting."

"Thank you." Ethan managed to say. And then, "Wow."

"Wow?" Sarah questioned.

"Yeah. That was...was that...as wow to you...?"

"What? The kiss?" Sarah smiled.

Ethan smiled too, and this time they both leaned forward, meeting each other. Their lips parted this time to the sound of something dropping to the floor. They looked up at the same time, towards the noise, where Benny stood with his mouth agape, and some board-game scattered on the floor near his feet.

"Oops." Was all Benny said when he finally found his voice.


End file.
